


T. A. B. Oh, Oh

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Uta no Onii-san
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho wants to sleep, Ohno tries to woo Manabe, Aiba and Nino are pests, and Jun has a weakness for T.A.B.O.O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T. A. B. Oh, Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/19190.html). This one's for astrangerenters from her wishlist: "Jun/Sho -- getting caught (however that can be interpreted)". It got a bit out of control but I hope the part that fills your prompt is to your satisfaction. ♥ Thanks to Kat for scrubbing this down as best she could, and for seeing its flaws but telling me to post it anyway. ♥
> 
> If I could (or knew how to) put the second "Oh" of the title in italics, it would be.

Arashi arrived in Osaka the day before their concert, and although it was only a few hours before they'd need to sleep it still felt like a night off stolen from their busy schedules. Before they went to their hotel they stopped at a small restaurant they'd been to before and devoured okonomiyaki and drank sake—too much in some cases.

Sho had worried about the other customers, subjected to Aiba and Ohno and their exuberance, but everyone seemed to find it amusing that they were witnessing two drunken idols swinging their outer shirts over their heads one second and melodramatically confessing their love for Arashi the next, complete with tears and foreheads pressed together.

Sho caught Jun's eye across the table and grinned, hearing Nino urge Aiba and Ohno on to greater ridiculousness as he snapped pictures with his phone. Sho and Jun had started off in different places when it came to their feelings on tours but now they were one in thinking of each year's as a gift, one they wanted to keep receiving as long as possible. All of them were feeling it that night, enjoying the contradiction of feeling desperately grateful for a night off but so excited to work the next day that they couldn't breathe.

Aiba crashed down onto Nino, eliciting pained yelps on both sides, and Sho decided that was their cue to leave. Another meeting with Jun's eyes and they stood together, Jun using Aiba's head for leverage and causing Aiba and Nino to go tumbling back to the floor as Ohno laughed.

It took some time to corral their drunken bandmates but soon enough they were in the van and heading for their hotel, their manager passing keys back for each of them. Manabe was a purposeful and efficient manager and one of Sho's favorites, never blinking at Arashi's antics but always managing to remind them of their responsibilities just when it would be most effective. She got them each to promise her not to stay up too late and lured them to probable obedience with the promise of breakfast via room service so they could all sleep in a bit. It wasn't as if they couldn't have stayed up late and then told her they didn't, but Manabe seemed to have a sixth sense for when they were fudging the truth and they had an unspoken agreement not to test her unless they had to.

Sho peered at his room key.

"Are we all on the same floor?" he asked, wondering if he'd have to hear any of his bandmates ignoring Manabe's instructions.

"Yes, it's Ohno-san, then Aiba-chan, then Sho-kun, then Nino, and Matsujun is at the very end of the hall, as requested," Manabe said crisply.

"Just Oh-chan is fine," Ohno put in as Jun murmured his thanks.

"That would be unprofessional," Manabe said.

"Everyone else was called less formally," Ohno said, nearing a whine.

"Everyone else doesn't draw me monkeys holding out bouquets on the edges of all my schedules," Manabe replied easily.

"I am a special case," Ohno agreed, unfazed. "How about calling me Satoshi-kun, then? I'd be happy to call you Kyoko-chan."

"If you call me Kyoko-chan I will call your mother," Manabe said implacably.

"Manabe-san," Ohno said, breaking fully into a drawn-out whine.

"Quiet in the van," Manabe said with finality.

Sho snorted, amused. Manabe had been withstanding Ohno's spirited wooing ever since the first week she started about six months before, wooing that Sho would never have expected from someone as consistently lethargic as Ohno. He'd been keeping a sharp eye on their Leader in case he crossed the line from wooing to harassing but Ohno had an unconscious sense of what was right for a given situation, and putting the moves on a stubborn woman with whom he worked was no different.

Sho's eyes rested on Ohno, who looked mildly cowed but not at all resigned to defeat, then flicked back to his room key. He sighed, realizing he was next to Aiba again, and wondering if the managers organized things this way on purpose to keep from provoking Jun. Ohno slept like the dead, so he was fine to be put next to Aiba, and Sho might complain but wasn't nearly as scary as an irate Matsumoto Jun, so he drew the short straw. Nino was a non-factor, given that his room was always empty, which created the issue in the first place.

Aiba and Nino were an open secret to Arashi and the staff close to them. The secret part of open secret meant that they were still issued separate rooms even though Nino always stayed with Aiba, but the open part of open secret meant that they no longer made an effort to remain quiet when they got up to their nighttime activities. Granted, sometimes those activities were video games, and Sho treasured those nights of respite, because the other activities were blatantly not video games and Sho was reaching the end of his tether. Having to listen to sex between two guys he loved like brothers was not conducive to restful sleep. He'd tried to talk to them about it, first Aiba and then Nino, but Aiba had flushed, contrary to his shamelessness at other times, and quickly found an excuse to escape. Nino had merely been smug in Sho's direction until Sho had given up and gone to take a nap on Ohno's lap for a while. Ohno had been kind enough to wait until Sho woke before proving he wasn't always unaware of the tour rooming situation by imitating a _very particular_ noise that Nino sometimes coaxed out of Aiba. The rarely exposed evil side was something that Sho forgot existed until it emerged to give him cause to look at Ohno either with great fondness (if the evil was targeted toward other people) or great betrayal (if the evil was targeted toward Sho.)

Ohno's evil was concealed by his usual sleepy blankness as they traipsed into the hotel with their bags. Jun had an arm around Nino's shoulders as they snickered together over something, while Aiba bounded ahead unsteadily, whooping about his devotion to hotel bathrooms. Sho followed behind, trailed only by Manabe, who was texting busily with one hand and pulling her rolling suitcase with the other. She veered off to the left and Sho figured she was heading for the hotel bar, not being subject to the rules she'd placed over Arashi.

The elevator doors began to close as Sho approached from a few yards away, but no one pushed the button to keep them open, Nino and Jun laughing inside as Ohno made a funny face for them. Aiba had hoofed it up the stairs, apparently with a need to pee too strong to wait for any elevator. Sho pushed the button, feeling rebellious. No doubt he could make it faster if he took the stairs, especially since they were only staying on the second floor, but he was there in front of the elevator and he was going to wait for it.

The hallway of their floor was deserted by the time Sho walked out of the elevator but he could hear a distinctive high-pitched laugh emanating from a couple rooms away. He sighed, hoping against hope that tonight would be a night of video games, or if he was going to have dreams he could even hope they'd just go to sleep. Ohno's parody of Aiba's sex noise sounded in his ears as if to mock him and Sho's shoulders slumped as he headed for his room. He walked past Ohno's room, which was silent, past Aiba's room, which was decidedly noisy, though only with tipsy laughter for now, stopping finally in front of his own. Sliding the key into the door, he escaped into the cool, crisp cleanness of a room scrubbed down every day for new inhabitants.

He lasted half an hour. He sent texts, read a chapter of his book, and rinsed off in the shower because Aiba had spilled sauce in his hair and not been able to get it out entirely, despite assistance from Jun. Sho got through that half an hour without any obnoxious noises from next door and coming out of the bathroom he was met with blessed silence.

Which a loud moan broke in the next second.

Something in Sho snapped at the sound of Nino moaning like that with only a wall separating them. He pulled on his clothes angrily and grabbed his room key, heading out the door and down to the bar.

He fumed in the elevator and stalked his way out of it at the ding of the lobby. His long strides brought him to the bar quickly, where he stopped short at the sight of Manabe ... licking Ohno's offered wrist.

Sho's brain screeched to a halt and only sputtered a bit at Manabe tossing back a shot and biting into a lime afterward. The fact that the incident was for a tequila shot made it slightly less scandalous but not any less shocking to Sho. He'd thought Manabe was immune to Ohno's charms—but there his brain protested because he knew as well as anyone that Ohno's charms were irresistible. There was a reason such a mumbler was featured frequently on national television. Even so, even if Sho had been subconsciously expecting Arashi's most business-like manager to bend in front of Ohno's persistence, he hadn't been expecting to be confronted with it in the form of LICKING.

He strode over, prepared to give them a piece of his mind, and started with, "Can't anyone in this group stay professional?"

Manabe flushed uncharacteristically in a way a tiny part of Sho's mind recognized as highly endearing, but Ohno didn't blink, merely smirking at Sho and replying, "Why, what sort of unprofessional thoughts have you been having, Sho-kun?"

Sho spluttered. Images of strong features and toothy grins and elegant wrists that concealed surprising strength flashed through his mind without permission, and Ohno took that pause to throw back his own shot of tequila. He smacked his lips and turned back to Sho with an innocent expression.

"Just joking, of course," he said, and Sho nearly gave a sigh of relief.

"Of course," he replied. "I'm--"

"'Cause everyone knows you're lusting after Matsujun," Ohno added, letting his evil peek out around the edges of his sweet smile.

Manabe smacked Ohno over the head. "Don't harass your bandmates," she said sternly.

"Thank you, Manabe-san," Sho said gratefully.

"Though it's not like he's wrong, Sho-kun," Manabe finished bluntly. Ohno looked at her with adoring eyes and she turned back to him, looking rosy and cheerful, like she was taking a night off and allowing Ohno to share it with her. Ohno poured them both shots of tequila and lined them up, seeming to forget Sho's presence.

Sho decided to pretend the last five minutes hadn't happened.

"Manabe-san, please give me your copy of Nino's room key," he said purposefully.

Manabe gave an absent hum, eyes locked on Ohno, who was swiping his tongue over the back of her hand.

Sho forged on, repressing the sight. "You know he isn't using it and I won't get any sleep tonight if I stay where I am."

"They have to stop sometime," Manabe said reasonably, letting Ohno sprinkle salt on her hand. "Just wait it out."

"I hear them fucking in my nightmares now, Manabe-san," Sho said, abandoning all pretense of either formality or dignity.

"Fine," Manabe said. "You can have it if you keep all mention of anything to do with myself and Ohno-san to yourself."

"No problem," Sho said, already picturing a night of uninterrupted sleep. "But it's Leader you should be worried about, he can't keep anything from Nino."

"I can take care of this one," Manabe said, smiling at Ohno with all her teeth. Ohno only grinned back happily and nodded, consigning himself to her without a second thought. He offered her his hand and Sho turned away before he had to witness a third licking.

He held out his arm and waited for a few moments, then felt a room key pressed on his palm. He clutched it tight and made his way to the exit, turning back for an ill-advised last look at the pair at the otherwise abandoned bar. Ohno had put a slice of lime between his teeth and was looking playfully at Manabe, who considered him for a moment before calling his bluff and leaning in to take the wedge from his mouth. Sho slammed his eyes shut and backed his way slowly out of the room, not wanting to be scarred any more than he was already.

He went back to grab his stuff before heading next door to Nino's abandoned room, already feeling his mood lift. He pulled the key from his back pocket and slid it in and back out.

The door didn't unlock.

Sho refused to panic and simply tried again, and then again, and then with great frustration a few more times. The key wouldn't work.

He dropped his head down, letting it smack painfully against the door. The thought of going back to the bar and asking for the right key, probably getting an eyeful of Ohno and Manabe in the process, was too much for Sho. He wasn't even sure they wouldn't have already gone to her room--but there he cut off that thought, respecting Manabe's professionalism too much to imagine her night off from it, not to mention not really wanting to go there anyway. As far as he was concerned, Aiba, Nino, and Ohno should have awesome sex lives, just not where he could see (or _hear_ ), and preferably with a little discretion.

As for Jun... well, there was no point in thinking about that. Right now he had to figure out whether he was going to go back to his own noise-polluted room or go find Manabe and ask for the right key.

The wood of the door was cool against Sho's forehead as he put off acting on either of his options. His eyes closed, his shoulders slumped, his ears heard... wait, what were his ears hearing?

It was a very familiar beat. Sho craned his neck so that one ear was pointing at the ceiling, wondering if hotels really played Arashi songs in the hallways. It didn't seem like it was coming from the hallway, though. It seemed like it was coming from the room next door.

Jun's room.

Jun was listening to Sho's solo.

Sho laughed, already thinking of how much Nino would love this. He got out his phone and flipped it open, ready to text Nino, but then he remembered the reason he was in the hallway in the first place and lost his momentary good humor. He stared bitterly at the room key in his other hand, a room key that had seemed like the answer to his prayers just a few moments ago.

He was struck by a sudden thought and took a tentative couple of steps towards Jun's door. Surely the key wouldn't work... he stretched out his hand, then paused.

If he was going to catch Jun listening to his solo he might as well take a video of it for evidence. Something this embarrassing would rate high on the best things to come out of this night, Sho was sure. He switched his phone's camera on, just in case, and slid the key into the lock.

There was a quiet click and his eyes widened, a diabolical grin growing in his face. Finally, something went right for Sho, and something definitely just went wrong for Jun's dignity.

He eased the door open as quietly as he could, leaving his bag in the hallway. With the door open he could hear that T.A.B.O.O. was turned up to high volume inside. He tiptoed in, arm outstretched so his phone could capture Jun as soon as possible, and emerged in the room to find--

To find Jun, naked on the bed, hand on his--

Sho dropped his phone.

It was a lot to take in: the long lines of Jun's body spread out on the bed, his pale skin flushed and hair in disarray, the noises he'd been making as he fucked his own fist... the noises he stopped making because he'd heard the thunk of Sho's phone on the floor and frozen, mouth dropped open in shock.

It was a lot to take in but Sho was an expert at rolling with the punches, no matter how out of nowhere the punches were. If this was how things were then Sho could play that way, he thought, keeping the smirk off his face from long experience at staying deadpan even if he was laughing on the inside.

"Sho-kun," Jun gasped out, finally moving frantically toward the foot of the bed and the clothes he'd left folded carefully over the chair nearby.

Sho held up a hand to stop Jun's scrambling and said, "It's too late, go back."

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Jun said, trying to assert his control over the situation even as he covered his erection as best he could with his hands.

Sho sat on the bed and patted the sheets next to him. "Come sit here, Jun. Close to me."

All he received was a blank stare and then Jun was making a break for his clothes, giving Sho quite the view of Jun's backside, from broad shoulders to graceful hips to long legs, all gloriously naked. Sho wished he still had his phone to capture the sight.

Jun reached the chair and grabbed for his pants just as Sho said, keeping a straight face even though Jun couldn't see him, "Ah... come on, sweetie!"

There was a long beat before Jun turned, eyes enormous.

Sho could feel the corners of his mouth twitching but he plowed on. "You and me, it's the perfect crime," he said in his best sexy rapper voice.

"You have _got_ to be joking," Jun said, strangled.

Sho tilted his head, letting himself smirk a little. "What you wanna do, wanna do now?" he said, making it less of a question than a taunt.

Jun tackled him to the bed. Sho ended up on his back with Jun heavy on top of him, hands pushing down Sho's shoulders. Right as they stared at each other the song ended, leaving them in silence.

Then the song started again, the beat pulsing through the air.

"Really, Jun-kun? On repeat?" Sho teased.

"Shut up," Jun said savagely and brought his mouth down to Sho's.

Sho abandoned any pretense of coolness, clutching at Jun's hips as they kissed roughly. Jun's skin was hot under Sho's hands and his tongue was in Sho's mouth doing wicked things, wonderful things that Sho's imagination had failed to do justice. He moaned into Jun's mouth and pulled those hips down to his, letting Jun feel how easily worked up Sho got over him.

Jun dropped down to one elbow by Sho's head, using his other arm to work agile fingers under Sho's shirt. He broke away from Sho's mouth so he could push the fabric up demandingly, and when Sho reached his hands down to comply by removing his shirt, Jun dropped his hand to Sho's waist. An awkward tangle with Sho's shirt ensued before his head emerged, victorious, and he looked down to see Jun staring irritably at Sho's crotch.

"Uh," Sho started, wondering what the correct thing would be to say in this situation. He tried, "Get down," but it came out apprehensive and not at all like the song.

Jun didn't move, just looked even more disgruntled.

"I can't believe I'm willing to be in bed with someone who wears sweatpants that look like jeans," he muttered.

"So that's taboo?" Sho said innocently, laughing when Jun groaned. "If it helps, I'd be happy to take them off."

"Hurry up," Jun said, attention returning and hands starting to move back up Sho's body, stroking firmly over his stomach to his nipples. Sho kicked off his pants hurriedly, shimmying without regard to dignity and getting naked as quickly as possible.

Then they were skin to skin, Jun's warmth on Sho unbroken from chest to thighs, both exhaling heavily as their cocks dragged slickly over each other's stomachs.

Sho was running his hands down Jun's back, already thinking of how it would feel when he got to Jun's ass and pulled him tightly down when Jun shifted off him and reached for the bedside table. Sho's mind went white-hot before he realized that Jun was reaching to stop the music and he grabbed at Jun's arms to restrain him.

"Please don't turn me off," he said, running his hands down to Jun's sensitive wrists and holding his hands to the bed.

"Narcissist," Jun muttered, but as soon as Sho released his hands he settled back onto Sho and kissed him, leaving the music on. When he pulled back and stared heatedly down, Sho knew he should keep his mouth shut but he'd never been very good at that.

He drummed his fingers on Jun's sides to the rhythm of the song, thrusting up minutely with each thump. He took a deep breath and hoped this didn't kill the mood completely.

"Can you feel this beats?"

Jun's hand slapped down over his mouth.

"I will gag you," he said seriously, and Sho felt his dick twitch against Jun's skin at the thought. He wrapped an arm around Jun's waist and slipped his other hand between them. He didn't think he could maneuver well enough to get it around both of them so he took Jun in hand instead, resting the smooth skin of his wrist heavily on his own cock.

Jun worked his hips against Sho's, fucking Sho's hand and giving Sho's cock the friction he needed to keep his mouth from saying stupid shit. A second later Jun helped by kissing him desperately, one hand twisted in Sho's hair and pulling just to the point of pain. Jun wasn't as in control as Sho had imagined him being in bed but it was hotter this way, Sho thought, hotter to know that Jun wanted him this much. Neither of them lasted long, barely making it through another repeat of the song, and if Sho said, "Baby, come," along with his solo Jun was hopefully too far gone to realize. Sho came soon after, switching his hand over and working himself as Jun urged him on with low murmurs and nails scratching playfully down the skin of Sho's chest.

Jun pushed himself up on one elbow after a few minutes of sticky satisfaction, reaching over to smack a button to turn off the music. Sho closed his eyes, just having thought of one last thing to say that would probably make Jun never want to sleep with him again. He peeked his eyes open, face already carefully blank.

His eyes met Jun's, who looked at him threateningly, daring him to say something.

Sho didn't even try to hold it in, just put his deadpan expression back on, pointed at his own stomach, and said solemnly, "Yo, check my flow."

Jun was very still. Finally he said, "I am going to make you eat those fake jeans."

"I know," Sho said, privately counting it as a win anyway because Jun was still naked and in bed with him.

"That is not even the right song," Jun continued, but he stopped speaking abruptly, lips pressing together tightly. Sho watched, triumphant, as Jun's expression started to crack. His eyes squeezed shut against it but he couldn't keep his smile in, and finally he broke into helpless laughter, body curling in on itself and forehead coming to rest against Sho's shoulder.

As they laughed together, Sho realized he was exhausted, from the long day to the rowdy dinner to the frustration of the rooming situation to everything to do with Jun to--oh god, they had a _concert_ tomorrow.

He thought that Jun would probably try to get him to leave so he pretended to fall asleep, not opening his eyes even though Jun just snorted at him.

"Next time I'll make it so you can't talk," Jun said, and as Sho smiled at the thought of this having a next time he felt Jun press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Jun was quiet after that as Sho continued to feign sleep, and after a minute he got up. Sho fretted drowsily for a moment before he heard water running and figured Jun was showering. Before he could fall asleep for real he felt a damp washcloth being wiped carefully over his stomach, and Sho thought maybe he should fake sleep around Jun more often if it meant that Jun would then feel free to take care of him. By the time Jun got back from his shower Sho didn't need to pretend, only half-awake when he felt the bed dip and Jun's weight settle warmly next to him.

* * * * * * * *

Sho woke to a loud knock on the door. Light was streaming through the cracks of the curtains and Jun was sprawled next to him, face already forming a snarl to greet whoever was waking him up. Sho got up hastily, pulling on his sweatpants, and went to the door. He opened it to find Ohno, who looked only mildly surprised at finding Sho in Jun's room.

"Manabe-san thought this would be the safest room to send the room service to," Ohno said quietly, peering around Sho as if Jun was going to come charging out at him.

"And the room service is?" Sho asked patiently, hearing the rustle of Jun putting on his clothes.

"Ah, I met them in the hall so I told them I'd bring it. Aiba-chan and Nino should be here soon." He slipped into the room, leaving Sho to get the room service cart he could now see in the hallway. As he maneuvered it through the door Aiba and Nino came down the hallway, bumping shoulders and giggling before catching sight of Sho and looking shamefaced (Aiba) and serene (Nino).

They walked into the room to find that Jun had arranged the food on the small table and Ohno was flipping through channels on the television, though he'd muted it so as not to offend Jun's sensibilities too much. When he caught sight of Nino he grinned and waved him over. They sat tightly pressed together on the floor while Aiba came and leaned sleepily against Sho.

"Nino, I have confidential information," Ohno stage-whispered.

Sho wondered if Manabe's control over Ohno had really slipped that quickly.

Ohno pointed at Sho, and then Jun, and then, as Sho's horror mounted, he made a lewd gesture with his fingers.

Nino looked like a kid in a candy store, his glee growing even as Ohno turned back to the fishing channel.

"Wait, what?" Aiba said in confusion, head lifting away from Sho's shoulder. "Why is Nino laughing like that?"

"Sho-chan and Jun-kun are _fucking_ ," Nino said dramatically.

Jun threw a plate of fruit at his head.

Thankfully the plate was paper or else more than the fruit would have been bruised, though even as it was Ohno was rubbing at his forehead where he'd gotten smacked with an orange. Nino grinned, unscathed by dint of luck and good reflexes, while Aiba's husky laughter filled the room as he pushed away from Sho, bending over so he could laugh all the harder.

"We're going to come early to the hotel next time and defile each of your beds," Sho threatened.

"Hot," Ohno opined, eyes not leaving the television screen.

"Sexy," Aiba said, suddenly wide-eyed and grave. " _Defiling._ "

"You should bring a video camera. We could put it as a third disc for our next concert dvd," Nino put in, gathering fruit from under the window and tossing it back over to Jun, who put it back on the plate like nothing had happened.

Ohno nodded earnestly. "Sex sells."

Sho suddenly remembered his phone, still recording when he dropped it the night before, and his eyes went frantically to where it had been on the floor before snapping to Jun's, panicked. Jun seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and he made a calming motion, mouthing, "I got it," before Sho could freak out.

Sho breathed deeply, deciding not to have a heart attack if Jun was going to be this calm about the whole thing. Then his eyes met Nino's. Nino was smirking at him, waiting for him to say something. Then he tilted his head toward Jun and smirked a little more. Sho realized Nino was waiting for him to join in the joke, probably half because it would show that nothing had really changed in Arashi from the night before and half because it would really piss Jun off.

There was no help for it, then. Sho walked over and trailed one hand over Jun's shoulder blades, leaning in close to Jun's ear.

"Your scent's still on my fingers," he whispered, back to his sexy rapper voice, and as Jun hit him hard over the head the other three erupted into guffaws.

* * * * * * * *

After that it seemed that things were normal. Nino's smart mouth made dirty references all day but every time he did Ohno would imitate an embarrassing sex noise of Nino's and shut him up quickly. Arashi was Arashi at the concert, so filled with adrenaline and love from the crowd that they were still giddy after hours of exertion. Manabe still turned Ohno down flat in the van afterward, not being one whit nicer to him even though he manfully didn't bring up the night before in front of the other members.

As Ohno flirted futilely with Manabe, and Aiba tried to keep Nino from stealing his manga, Sho listened to music through his headphones and tried not to stare too obviously at Jun. Sho's head was bruised and he hadn't gotten any breakfast that day but he was still hopeful Jun was going to give him a next time, if only so he could make good on his promise to use a gag.

Jun looked up from his book, haloed in his booklight, and caught Sho's glance. He looked calm and serious with his glasses and unstyled hair, so different from the sparkling idol of just an hour before. He reached into one of his pockets and brought out a phone, _Sho's_ phone, and held it up teasingly. After a meaningful stare at Sho he put the phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to his book, but Sho could recognize an invitation when he got one. He tried not to dance in his seat.

Something light hit him in the chest and he looked down to see the scarf Nino had been wearing the previous day. When he looked back to Jun he was still reading but had a finger to his lips in an obvious _shh_. Sho clutched the scarf and tried to look nonchalant as he stared out the window, hoping Jun had gotten the scarf washed first but knowing that either way he'd be showing up at Jun's that night with it in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Sho's dialogue during the sex scene is from T.A.B.O.O., if that isn't clear enough already, and then "Your scent's still on my fingers" is also from the song, paraphrased from a translation by yuminami [here](http://yuminami.livejournal.com/38555.html). "Yo, check my flow" is from Sho's rap in YES? NO?, and is one of my favorite things. ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324855) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme)




End file.
